narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruka Hyūga
| WORK IN PROGRESS| Haruka Hyūga (日向はるか, Hyūga Haruka) is a shinobi from Konohagakure as well member of the Branch House (分家, Bunke) of the Hyūga clan. She is a Naruto OC created by cherry. For more information about this topic, see About Tag Background Haruka is the youngest daughter of Haruki Hyūga ( younger brother of Hoheto Hyūga with one year of difference), a member of the branch house. Due her father's condition, both she and Yoko - her sister - were branded with the custumary cursed seal by her uncle Hoheto when the heiress of the main house - Hinata - completed three years old.. Even though the whole process was rather traumatizating, Haruka was taught to supress any violent behaviour towards the members o the main house, being taught mostly by her mother who was a member of the said house, that they - Sōke and Bunke - were together as one, one completing the other, as yin and yang. Despite being the youngest of the sibblings, she was, most of the time, training with her father. At the time, Haruka's talent with the techniques of sword fighting with the katana were very obvious to her parents, being this one of the main reasons why Haruki started training her earlier than Yoko. Soon after the events of the Hyūga Affair, Haruki incited some kind of mutiny among some members of the branch house who were tired of serving and, honoring Hizashi, they decided to make their own destinies, a few of them rebelling against the main house. To avoid any more hostilities between the two houses, the members of the Main House killed the rebels and - as for the members who drifted away - punished the other members with pain,by using the cursed seal on their foreheads. Forced to move to another house far, Haruki, his wife and his daughters went to the North of the Village, away from the Main House and the other members of the clan who didn't want them. Years later, in the first day after her graduation in the Academy, Haruka returned home only to find ashes.There had been an attack - or, as the autorities said: a fire caused by unknow reasons - and both her parents and sister died. Having no other option, the genin kunoichi moved to the main house - as no other member of the clan would have her - under her Second Uncle's - Hiashi Hyūga - care, while her training didn't end. Contrary to Neji's case, Haruka was treated as a servant and was raised as such. During this time the girl was easily wowed by Neji's talents and, as much as she wanted to deny, she started to feel jealous of him, even though that, deep inside her, it was plain admiration. For this reason, she never actually interacted with him or Hinata, being often caught practizing her sword fight technicles alone in the family's training camp at late night hours, where she thought she wouldn't be bothered. As result, her skills with the katana improved greatly while her Taijutsu - specially the Gentle Fist fighting style - was mostly neligencied, which caused her problems later on. Personality When she was younger, Haruka was very talktive, short tempered and curious child but, after the incident, she shut herself away from the world. Both the trauma and the way she was raised changed her entirely. Her temperament is clearly melancholic, in other words, she is extremly introverted and thoughtful,being overly pondering and worried. Her tireless dedication to duty and responsability sometimes make her seem - and sound - older than she is, perhaps even grumpy. Haruka is rather self-reliant and independent and - whilst this might seem good to some - she takes it to extremes, proving the negative traits she has: high expectations, refusing to get help and narcisism. A natural born perfectionist she can get so involved in what she's doing that she forgets the the others. She holds back none of her time and energy when completing each relevant task with accuracy and patience, sometimes getting so focused on the matter in hands that she forgets to take care of herself. Appearance Haruka is a very pale woman, almost sick looking. Her body is thin and without feminine curves (one of the main reasons she is often mistaken for a boy). Her fragile looks are enough to fool people into thinking she's not a good ninja. Truth, she isn't strong, but she is faster than most shinobi. Soon after she got her Cursed Seal, Haruka had her dark purple-ish hair longer, tring to hide the mark. As she grew up, her spiky hair proved to be too wild to fit to her shinobi life, so she cut it off, getting a boyish haircut instead. During one of her missions, two assasins tried to take her eyes off, which resulted in her gettng a nasty scar near her right eye - which she covers with her hair - and their deaths. Abilities As a member of the Hyuga Clan, she is quite talented with the Gentle Fist style but - whilst she barely uses this technique - she prefers to fight with her katana, using the techniques she learned from her father - similiar to the ones of the Land of the Iron - and the ones she developted on her own. Due her thin frame, she isn't strong and that shows when she's using the Gentle Fist, but she is fast and skilled on Genjutsus. Stats Part I Part II Trivia Quotes Reference Category:DRAFT